


I Wanna Dance On The Roof, You And Me Alone

by VampireSerana



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Song Lyrics, Song fic, also theres some sexual tension bc, carly is UNDERAPPRECIATED, i guess idk what the kids call it now, its always more fun w/ sexual tension, my chemical romance ariana grande and carly rae jepsen make an appearance, this is just. really gay, this started off playful then got. deep gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 02:32:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireSerana/pseuds/VampireSerana
Summary: “Yeah, but you love me, right?”“Sometimes, when you stop talking.”“Rude.”“Whatever, can I please do my work now?”Inigo tilted his head to the side, pretending to think about it. “Only if you give me a dance.”





	I Wanna Dance On The Roof, You And Me Alone

**Author's Note:**

> DANCE FUCKER DANCE!

Inigo tugged on Gerome’s hand, trying to get the larger man to stand up from his seat in the corner. “Geroooome!” He whined, pouting as his boyfriend refused to let him pull him up. “Gerome, darling, dance with me!” He tired pulling Gerome up once again, but the latter was being more stubborn than usual, and yanked his hand back while keeping his eyes on the textbook in front of him. 

 

Gerome’s knees were propped up, textbook resting on his thighs while he stared at the chemical equation in front of him, slight scowl on his face as he tried to figure out whatever the question had asked. He had explained what they were doing in class to Inigo, but Inigo wasn’t really paying attention to the words being said as much as he was to Gerome’s deep voice. 

 

Also, chemistry was really boring, even if it was Gerome explaining it to him. This is why he was failing. 

 

Inigo huffed, deciding he needed to be more of an inconvenience if he wanted his boyfriend to pay any attention to him. With a coy smile, Inigo grabbed the textbook out of Gerome’s lap and threw it across the room, the large, oversized book landing with a loud crash that caused Gerome to jump slightly. “Hey-!” He was cut off as Inigo crawled on top of him, straddling him at his waist. Gerome’s knees dug painfully into Inigo’s back, but he would worry about that later. 

 

Gerome stared at his boyfriend, who was currently shifting around to get more comfortable on Gerome’s lap, as if he was planning on sitting there for awhile. 

 

Inigo caught his eye, giving him a playful wink and a cheeky smile before wrapping his arms around Gerome’s neck, clasping his hands behind his back. 

 

Gerome blushed at being caught, averting his gaze to the side before mumbling a gruff “Get off of me.” 

 

Inigo just frowned, jutting out his lower lip in an obvious fake-pout. “Really, dear,” He started, taking one hand to push back some of Gerome’s hair that was beginning to fall in front of his eyes. “I think you’re overworking yourself a tad bit too much.” 

 

Gerome couldn’t help the amused huff that came out of him, lifting one hand up to similarly brush some of Inigo’s bangs out of his eyes. “I just started working 15 minutes ago.” He glanced at the clock. “Actually, 17 minutes ago.” 

 

“So? That assignment isn’t due until next week, plus there’s clearly more important things to be paying attention to rather than some boring ass textbook.” 

 

Gerome snorted. “Like what, you?”

 

Inigo winked again, shifting himself up Gerome a little more before leaning in closer to Gerome’s face. “Totally, unless there’s someone else more important than me to you.” 

 

Without missing a beat, Gerome replied. “Minerva.” 

 

Inigo’s hands both immediately flew to his chest, covering his heart. “You wound me, my love!” He wailed in his typical overdramatic fashion. 

 

Gerome moved to bury his face in Inigo’s neck in order to hide his smile as he scoffed. “You’re such a dramatic dumbass, have you been hanging out with Owain again?” 

 

Inigo hummed decidedly ignoring the jab at him and Owain. “Yeah, but you love me, right?” 

 

“Sometimes, when you stop talking.” 

 

“Rude.” 

 

“Whatever, can I please do my work now?” 

 

Inigo tilted his head to the side, pretending to think about it. “Only if you give me a dance.” 

 

Gerome snorted, moving his head to look up at Inigo’s smiling face. “You’re holding my textbook hostage so I’ll dance with you?”

 

“Mm, I’d say it’s more like I’m holding you hostage, babe.” He said as he wiggled his hips slightly and leaning down to kiss Gerome’s cheek. 

 

Gerome rolled his eyes. “You realize I can easily push you off of me, right?” 

 

Inigo’s eyes widened in mock surprise. “Really? I had no idea.” He snickered. “Lucky for me you like me on top of you, eh?” He flashed a cheeky grin. 

 

Before Inigo could continue his teasing, Gerome pushed him off on him, causing the dancer to yelp as his back him the floor. Gerome swiftly crawled over Inigo, supporting himself on his knees and his hands on either sides of Inigo’s head, trapping him beneath him. 

 

Inigo felt his face heat up as he stared up dumbfoundedly at his (really fucking strong) boyfriend. Gerome laughed at Inigo’s flustered face. 

 

“As much as I like you on top of me, I much prefer you under me.”

 

Despite his blushing, Inigo burst out laughing. “Wow,” he said between laughs. “aren’t you a romantic?” 

Gerome made a show of rolling his eyes at him before sitting up on his knees. When Inigo finally caught his breath, he sat up as well. “So,” he started, heaving himself onto his feet. “how about that dance, hm?” He asked, giving Gerome his best performance smile. 

 

Gerome sighed. “Fine, but I’m picking the song. I’m tired of hearing your Ariana Grande shit.” 

 

“Don’t insult Ari like that!” 

 

Gerome just shrugged as he stood up, moving to sit on the bed and and plug his phone into Inigo’s speaker. 

 

The second the first note played, Inigo gave Gerome an are-you-fucking-kidding-me look. “You gotta be shitting on my fucking legs, Gerome.” 

 

Gerome smirked, standing up again and making his way over to where Inigo was standing, the same expression still plastered on his face. Gerome took his boyfriend’s crossed arms into his own, singing the lyrics in a low voice as he did. “And if they get me when the sun, goes down in-”

 

“Out of all the songs you could have chosen-” 

 

“-to the ground! And if they get me take this spike-” 

 

“Gerome!” Inigo whined, but let himself be pulled into Gerome’s chest, hands still laced together. 

 

“-TO MY HEART AND!”

 

“No, no, nope. We’re not dancing to this.” Inigo easily slipped out of Gerome’s embrace and unplugged Gerome’s phone. 

 

“I’m not allowed to “insult” Ariana but you are allowed to completely disrespect My Chemical Romance?” Gerome made air quotes around “insult” as he spoke with a raised brow. 

 

“Yup.” Was Inigo’s simple reply as he took his own phone out, and plugged it before scrolling through his music library and selecting a more “suitable” song. 

 

Gerome furrowed his brow when the song started. “What is this?” He asked, confused. He knew most of Inigo’s music, considering whenever he found a new song he really liked he would forced Gerome to listen to it at least twice. 

 

_ I had a dream, or was it real? _

_ We crossed the line and it was on _

  
  


“It’s by Carly Rae Jepsen.” 

 

_ We crossed the line, it was on this time _

_ I've been denying how I feel, you've been denying what you want _

 

“Since when do you listen to Carly Rae Jepsen?” 

 

_ You want from me, talk to me baby _

_ I want some satisfaction, take me to the stars, just say "oh" _

 

“Since Cynthia wouldn’t stop bothering me to listen to her, and it’s the best decision I’ve ever made. Now shut up and dance with me.” With that, Inigo grabbed Gerome’s hands, his hips easily falling into the rhythm of the song. Gerome, on the other hand, stumbled a bit, and stayed as still as possible. 

 

_ Ah, I wanna cut through the clouds, break the ceiling _

_ I wanna dance on the roof, you and me alone _

 

Inigo sighed dramatically, expecting Gerome to be stubborn about this, as always. “At least  _ move  _ your shoulders.”

 

Gerome gave in, and let his arms follow the movement of Inigo’s, their hands still entangled. Even when Inigo wasn’t trying, he was still a better dancer than Gerome could ever dream of being. He made it look so effortless, his slim figure easily following the beat. His train of thought was cut off when Inigo suddenly raised his arms, Gerome’s arms going with them. Gracefully, Inigo twirled himself under Gerome’s arms, flashing a wink when he was done. 

 

“Seriously, I know it’s kind of your personality to be gloomy but at least try to have like your having fun.”

 

“Inigo, you’re an astonishing dancer. Isn’t dancing with me...a little underwhelming?”

 

Inigo frowned. “No, why would it be? I love dancing, and I love you. Why would I not want to do them together?”

 

_ I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah _

_ I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah _

 

Gerome felt his face heat up at Inigo’s confession, averting his gaze from Inigo’s eyes, full of raw emotion. “Would it… make you happy if I danced with you more?” 

 

_ I wanna play where you play with the angels _

_ I wanna wake up with you all in tangles, oh _

 

Inigo’s face lit up, and it was taking all of Gerome’s willpower not to just kiss him. “I mean, uh, yeah.” He nodded, biting his lip as his shyness decided now was a good time to take over. “But, uh, I uh, don’t want you to feel forced or any-” 

 

Gerome pulled Inigo flush against his chest, holding him still as the song continued to play through the speakers. “If it makes you happy, I don’t feel forced.” 

 

Inigo pulled his face away from Gerome’s chest, giving him a genuine, fond smile. And  _ no _ , he definitely  _ wasn’t _ tearing up at being shown such affection. 

 

Gerome smiled down at him, a soft fond smile that he didn’t show often. 

 

Gerome gave in, and actually did kiss him this time. 

 

_ I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah _

_ I wanna cut to the feeling, oh yeah _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> @cawmrade, while proof reading : “also. this reads as porn. i still cant believe this wont be porn in the end. i feel the horniness radiating off of every word"
> 
> i wrote this to prove i can write gerome/inigo w/o making it porn and i kinda succeeded. 
> 
> also i was debating making this entire thing a joke and having them dance to this : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=czTksCF6X8Y
> 
> in case u are uncultured (jk) the songs are "Vampires Will Never Hurt You" by MCR and "Cut To The Feeling" by CRJ (fic title is also from that song)
> 
> A L S O i know i didnt do the whole song but i kinda?? hate that format personally imo. but i think those lyrics were cute so oops lol.


End file.
